


Lover's Lane

by ItsLivvvy



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Maze, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Lover's Lane, Lube, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, sarcastic Newt, top Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas brings Newt to a Lover's Lane and things go on from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's Lane

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Killer Legends and the hookman came up. They just kept talking about Lover's Lanes and this fandom doesn't seem to have any fics like this and that's a shame. So I fixed it you're all welcome.

"Tommy, are you serious?" Newt asked as his boyfriend pulled up into the only Lover's Lane that Glade City boasted."We're not doing this." 

"Oh come on Newt. It'll be fun and young." 

"Fun and young? It's foolish and stupid. It's voyeuristic." Thomas tilted his head back and laughed.

"Come on Newt, it's not like that." He stretched his arm over the back of the seat."Please, I've never done this before and I feel like it's part of the teenage experience." Newt turned to look at the pleading look on Thomas's face and sighed.

"Oh fine, but we're not having sex in this car. We'll snog a little." Newt finally caved and Thomas giggled."Stop it Tommy or I will walk home." Thomas shut his mouth with a click and Newt undid his seatbelt.

"OK Tommy, how are we doing this?" Newt asked and Thomas looked like a deer in headlights."Back seat, front seat? If you want to do it in the front seat you'll have to put the seat back. Climbing into the back seat could be a slight hassle." Thomas just reached down and moved his seat back all the way and Newt laughed.

"Alright, I knew it." Newt climbed over the gear shifter and accidentally kneed Thomas in the crotch.

"Oh my God." Thomas groaned in pain and Newt grabbed Thomas's shoulders as he bent forward slightly to rest his forehead on Newt's shoulder.

"Well Tommy, guide me so I don't damage your jewels any further." Newt demanded, feeling Thomas's hands come up onto his hips."If you'd just turn on the light Tommy, this wouldn't have happened and I don't particularly want to hurt your jewels." 

"Well I can't Newt what if someone sees us!" Thomas said through his teeth."I would hope you wouldn't want to hurt them. You seem to like the things they can do."Newt laughed as he felt hands on his thighs guiding his knees into place until he was straddling Thomas's lap.

"You don't want anyone to see us on Lover's Lane? It was your idea to come here." 

"I know Newt, just shut up OK." Thomas grumbled, as Newt's hand was sliding up Thomas's shoulder and into his hair.

"Hey, Tommy, your hands are shaking." Newt laughed, running his finger up Thomas's jaw to tilt his head up. Newt brought their lips together and Thomas gripped Newt's hips. Newt felt Thomas's grip tighten and pull him closer. Newt pulled away and laughed.

"Alright you've had the experience." He whispered and Thomas sighed.

"Come on, just a little longer." Thomas whispered, moving to trace his lips over Newt's collarbones and neck. Newt laughed and let him go. He made himself more comfortable by settling his weight more onto Thomas and felt the bulge in Thomas's pants perk up.

"Someone's happy I'm here." Newt whispered, connecting their lips once again.

"All of me is happy that you're here." Thomas whispered, stifling a groan into the kiss when Newt thrust his hips forward slightly."What happened to we're just going to kiss a little?" 

"I changed my mind." Newt answered, slightly annoyed. He moved his hips against Thomas again. Thomas gripped his ass and held him firmly against him to try and stop his movements, but Newt was sneaky. He simply rotated his hips in small, torturous circles, barely giving Thomas anything. Tommy's hands flexed, digging into Newt's ass.

"Newt." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"What Tommy? Don't you like it? Normally you love it when I'm on top. It's got to be your second favourite position to have me in." Newt laughed quietly, feeling Thomas harden a little more with the stimulation.

"I didn't think I'd get this far. I don't have anything." Thomas whispered, sounding more embarrassed than anything else.

"Tommy, stop being an idiot." Newt scoffed, reaching back into the glove box to pull out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

"Do I have to use the condom?" Thomas asked and Newt looked pointedly at him.

"Unless you're proposing to move this to the backseat so you can properly get it out of me, yes. I'm not leaking cum out of my arse for the rest of the night just because you're a whiny crybaby about condoms." He replied."The lube is bad enough." Thomas sighed and nodded.

"OK yeah, you're right." 

"Good, because you're getting nothing today if you keep up this attitude." Newt told him, kissing Thomas again to distract him from what he just said. Newt reached past Thomas and leaned the seat back. Thomas kissed back and pressed his fingers against the seam of Newt's pants.

"Rather bold there Tommy." Newt said, pulling away to yank his pants down and allow Thomas to do the same.

"This is a lot more awkward than I figured it would be." Thomas giggled, sliding his hands under Newt's shirt.

"Well, fantasies usually exclude this kind of thing, ruins the effect." Thomas scoffed and scowled at Newt as he lubed up his fingers and used his other hand to pull Newt's boxers down. Newt lifted up to allow the underwear past his knees and he tossed them towards his seat. He pulled Thomas forward to kiss him as he fingered him open. It was slow, pushing in only one finger, followed by two.

"You OK, baby?" Thomas asked, kissing the point of Newt's jaw. He loved his boyfriend, he really did love Newt, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

"Yeah, it's good Tommy." Newt whispered letting the burn fade to pleasure and trying to ignore the slight discomfort.

"What do you think? Three fingers?" Thomas asked and Newt scoffed.

"Well, you're not exactly packing breakfast sausage there, love. Yes three!" Newt hissed at the stretch he wasn't used to as Thomas carefully pressed that third finger into him.

"Thank you for the backwards compliment about my dick size." Thomas murmured against Newt's skin, waiting for Newt to decide it was time.

"Tommy." Newt gasped.

"Yeah?" Thomas asked, knowing that Newt had now come to the conclusion that he needed Thomas in him that very second. He removed his fingers, Newt moved back to let him push his boxers to his ankles to join his pants. Newt wrapped his hand around Thomas's cock, jacking him slowly, at the same pace he was kissing him. Thomas pulled away when he felt like he was ready, rolled on the condom and lubed himself up generously.

"Alright." Newt breathed out, positioning himself over Thomas's lap. Thomas guided Newt down with one hand and used the other to line himself up. This task was very difficult in the dark, but turning on a light now would be even more disastrous than before. They missed twice before they finally hit home. Newt felt the beginning stretch of Thomas entering him and he gasped.

"Got it." Newt breathed. He sank slowly down on Thomas, causing the boy under him to moan.

"Newt, you're amazing." Thomas complimented.

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot. It's the least you could do since I'm taking your cock up the arse." Newt spat back at him, sighing in pleasure when Thomas actually did what he asked. When Newt finally took him all the way to the hilt he let out a sigh. Thomas rubbed his back and kissed his neck, trying to distract and help him adjust.

"Tommy, help." Newt whispered, pulling him in for a kiss as Thomas let his hands slid down off Newt's back to grip his ass and help him lift off. The first movement of Newt's hips was slow. He let out a low moan, gripping Thomas's shoulders for support. He set a steady rhythm and Thomas just kissed up his lover's exposed throat when Newt tilted his head back slightly. Everything outside melted away as Newt became enveloped in just Thomas. The speed picked up and Newt was letting himself get carried away in the pleasure instead of paying any real attention to what they were doing. Thomas groaned in his ear and began to thrust up into Newt as he came down. It was an awkward and strenuous thing to do in a car but it was worth it when Thomas heard Newt moan.

"Tommy." Newt whispered."Don't stop." Newt's face fell toward into Thomas's neck and he bit down on the soft skin there. Newt's breathing became uneven and Thomas could feel his heart pounding. Newt's fingernails dug into his shoulders and Thomas felt him getting more tense.

"You almost there Newt?" Thomas asked and Newt whined in his ear."Yes, God _please_ Tommy."Thomas wrapped a hand around Newt's cock and began tugging in time with their thrusts. Newt whined and Thomas nuzzled at his hair.

"It's OK baby, let go. I'm with you." Thomas whispered and Newt gasped, his fingers bunching into Thomas's shirt as he came. It only took two more thrusts and Thomas watching Newt's eyes flutter in pleasure before he was coming into the condom.

"Newt, you good?" Thomas asked, kissing the panting boy's cheek.

"Yeah, I'm great." He said, pulling Thomas in for a kiss, slow and full of love."Are you happy you did it?" 

"Yeah, the experience was different." Newt nodded his agreement and looked around for something to wipe himself off with.

"Oh, I have a beach towel right here." Thomas said, reaching back and managing to twist the wrong way for Newt, who still had Thomas's dick in him.

"Ouch!" Newt groaned and Thomas turned quickly towards his boyfriend, determined to fix what he's done wrong with loving kisses, but only making it worse. The quick turn knocked Newt off balance, causing him to fall backwards and straight onto the horn. The loud blare of Thomas's car horn made him jump slightly as he pulled Newt back up flush to his chest.

"Are you OK?" Thomas asked and Newt burst out laughing, almost tearing up. He buried his face in the crook of Thomas's neck and laughed even harder.

"I'm fine, are you OK?" Newt finally managed to ask and Thomas nodded, chuckling.

"We're a pair of idiots." He sighed and Newt laughed again, placing his hands on his cheeks and kissing Thomas's nose.

"Yeah, but we're perfect that way." Thomas smiled and, more carefully this time, reached back to get the towel for Newt.

"I'm so going to tell Minho about this." 

"No you are so not." Thomas whispered.

"I am so Tommy, you can't damn well stop me. This is hilarious. You knocked me back into your bloody car horn." 

"For fuck's sake Newt. He doesn't need to know about every sexual mishap." Thomas insisted, helping Newt off of him and helping wipe the excess lube off his lover's sensitive area.

"Well why not? He already knows about the shower incident, and that one time in your Mom's basement." Newt said, holding on to Thomas's shoulders for support during the cleaning up process.

"You told him about that?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, it was bloody hilarious." Newt said, laughing at the memory.

"It was bloody embarrassing." Thomas replied."My Mom walked in on us having sex, you were tied up Newt. She sent me an email with links on how to safely practice BDSM after that." Newt snorted and placed the towel down on the passenger seat, carefully climbing back into that seat and trying to find his underwear and jeans.

"The shower thing wasn't my fault." Thomas mumbled, taking off the condom and tying it.

"Oh and who's fault was it that I almost got scalding hot water shot up my asshole?" Newt asked and Thomas pursed his lips.

"It was your idea." He said, after a few minutes of silence.

"It definitely wasn't my fault that you fell and got that giant bruise on your hip." 

"OK I'll admit that one was my doing, but the scalding water up my ass was yours." 

"I'll settle for equal blame in that entire incident." Thomas said and Newt nodded.

"Alright, I'll take that." Newt said."Remember that time you tried to carry me to the bed from the front door and you dropped me going up the stairs?" Thomas groaned, pulling his pants up and buttoning his jeans.

"Are we just going to go through every mistake I've ever made?" Thomas asked and Newt laughed.

"Maybe, have you seen my boxers?" Thomas picked them up off the gear shifter and then handed Newt his jeans that were pooled at Thomas's feet. After everyone was dressed again, Newt leaned over and kissed Thomas.

"I love you, you know that." 

"I love you too and of course I know that, now put on your seatbelt." 

"Where are you taking me?" Newt asked as Thomas put the car into reverse.

"Home?" Thomas replied, sounding confused.

"Really? I give in to your deranged, car sex wet dream and I don't even get dinner?" Newt asked, mockingly offended.

"We can stop at McDonald's on the way there and you can get whatever you want Newt." Thomas promised, as he backed out of the clearing and made his way to the road.

"You're my soulmate Tommy." Thomas laughed.

"And you're mine Newt. I mean who else would bang me in a car when we have a perfectly good bed at home to do it in." Newt smacked him and rolled his eyes.

"It's a good thing you're pretty Tommy." Thomas just smiled from ear to ear as he drove them towards home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! if you have any questions here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mercurlouis) and my [Tumblr](http://queenstonstwhorehouse.tumblr.com/) feel free to send me a message. I also track the tags 'queenstonstwhorehouse' and 'itslivvvy' on tumblr if you make me anything you want to show me. Leave kudos and comment away!


End file.
